Lily's Journey
by Mageling
Summary: Lily sees her first Release as a nurturer, flips, kidnaps Fiona, and escapes into the world of Elsewhere. Will she survive, and find out what happened to Jonas? R
1. Prologue

Prologue:

  
  
  
  


Lily couldn't sleep. She couldn't settle herself down. Tomorrow she would be Assigned. She had always been anxious for the December Ceremonies, but now she felt as if she would burst. Lily absently wondered about how Jonas must have felt before he had been Assigned to be Receiver. 

Lily mentally rebuked herself. She wasn't supposed to think about Jonas. He had been Lost. She had a new brother, Baby Jonas, to take his place. Still, it wasn't the same. She missed Jonas. She knew she wasn't supposed to, but she did. Especially when she still held some of the Memories she had received.

Everyone knew Jonas was unable to come back. He had been Lost, and his memories had found ways into people. Lily had received three herself, but she had only told her family, and the Old Receiver, about two. She had felt rotten for lying, but she did not want to give up her memory of the elephants. Jonas had been right. There had been elephants at one time.

The other two memories that Lily had received were very basic according the Old Receiver. She had one of an apple. The apple had changed, to what the Receiver called "the colour red". Lily had been fascinated by it. She had occasionally seen this "colour red" in the apples in real life too. Her other memory was that of a "sunburn". Lily had begun to understand why her brother ran away. The sunburn was painful. Lily had hurt for several days after.

Lily was almost sleeping when she felt a hand on her back. It was a warm hand. Lily let the hand touch her, even though she knew it wasn't right. 

"Forgive me for what I may turn you into," whispered a voice. It was Jonas. Lily was lulled to sleep by a colourful memory of a bright sunset.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1:

  
  


Lily sat up with a gasp. Her body was covered with tiny droplets of sweat. It hadd been that dream again, the dream that wasn't a dream, but a memory. She hated having it. She hated lying, as she would have to do. She couldn't tell her family about this dream.

Lily showered and changed into her Nurturer uniform. She pulled back her hair, and sat, waiting for the rest of her family for the telling of the dreams. 

The dream played over in her mind still. She couldn't shake it. The boy's eyes, staring fixedly at nothing, still haunted her. She could still smell the blood, hear the cries for help. She knew no one in her family would understand the concepts of "war", of "death". She didn't want to tell them either. SHe wanted to protect her family, especially young Jonas. Jonas was a seven now. He was a curious boy, who often would ask "why", even if no one knew the answer.

Lily saw her family come down. She smiled, and bid them goodmorning. Her insides turned to mush when she suddenly realized what day it was. It was her finale day there with her parents and her baby brother. Tonight she would be paired with her lifepartener. Soon she would be able to start her own family unit. 

"This is our last dream telling as a complete family unit," her mother said. Lily smiled slowly. She saw a frown crease her brother's face, his dark eyes shining sadly. She longed to cuddle him like she did the newborns she did at her job. She was going to miss the little guy almost as much as she missed Big Jonas. 

They began the telling of the dreams. Jonas' dream was rather boring, and it involved him wandering around their home, in the dark. He had felt fear, and then had awoken.

"You feel like you are being left alone, since Lily is going to her new family unit, don't you?" questioned their father. Jonas nodded. Lily felt herself smile. She quickly schooled her smile. It was inappropriate.

"Thank you for your dream," Lily said along with her parents. 

Lily's lie was complete. She hated to do it, but she had been blessed with an imagination.

"Did you dream?" he father asked. Lily nodded. She took a deap breath and began.

"I was an eight again. I was standing at the bridge out of the community. Suddenly, the bridge disappeared from under me, and I could not get out of the water. Jonas tried to save me, but he couldn't. Father, and Mother, you both tried to save me, but you couldn't. Suddenly a man reached in and pulled me onto the banks. I couldn't see his face. Then, I woke up."

Her family all looked thoughtful as she told them this lie.

"Are you anxious about your life partener?" her mother asked at last. 

"Yes, mother," she replied.

"I think you will adapt to your own life," her father told her. "You will be fine." Lily smiled.

"Thank you father, mother, Jonas, for a wonderful childhood."

"Thank you Lily, for your dream."

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

  
  


Lily pulled up to the Nurturing Center right on time. She parked her bike in her spot, and headed inside. Even at the entrance there was a flurry of activity, as the night shift workers changed positions with the day shift workers. Lily headed to the administration desk, and waited to be assigned to her duties for the day.

"You are to attend the twin birthing today," the administrator told her. "After that it is care as usual."

"Thank you," Lily replied, and headed upstairs, to the birthing floor.

Lily entered the young birthmother's room quietly. The young birth mother smiled.

"Is it time?"

"Yes, it's time to prepare you." The birthmother wasn't much older then Lily was, maybe two, three years at most.

"Is this your first?" Lily asked while putting sedatives into the syringe beside the woman's bed.

"Yes. I'm so excited. I'm getting my life partener today as well."

"Really? I am too." 

There wasn't any more conversation after that. The young woman slipped into a heavy sleep. Lily wheeled her Gurney into the birthing room, where specially trained Nurturers and the Surgeon awaited the young mother. It took only a matter of minutes before the twin cries of the newborns pierced the room.

Lily cleaned up the two children swiftly, and handed them one by one to the Surgeon. He hooked them up to machines. Lily had never learned what the machines were called, as it wasn't part of her Assignment. 

"Take them to the Weighing Room, Nurturer. They are identical twins." 

Lily put each boy into their own basket, and started down the stairs. She knew what to expect. She would hand the children off to a senior Nurturer, and would be told to return to her duties. Since Jonas had been lost, there had been new policies that only Nurturers had to earn the right to be allowed to Release. Lily wondered why.

Much to her surprise, Lily's father met her at the Weighing Room. He looked grim.

"Come on in, Lily. You have been awarded the ability to preform Releases from now on." Lily wondered why he looked so grim. He should have been proud of her. 

"I thank you for your confidence," she said, placing the two baskets on the examination table. Her father smiled thinly.

"I always knew you could do this, Lily." He turned serious once more. "You examine the left boy, and I will examine the right. Only one of them will get a number today."

Lily examined the boy, taking x-rays, and checking his reflexes.

"No physical defects on this boy."

"None on this boy either," her father said grimly. "Please weigh your child, Lily."

Lily placed the boy on the very precise scale.

"He weighs 7 pounds, 3.21 ounces."

"This one weighs 7 pounds, 4.01 ounces. I will take Number Twenty-Seven to the Nursery."

"How do I Release him?" asked Lily, cradling the baby.

"There is a syringe filled with sedative next to that wooden transport device. Push the seringe into his main vein on his forehead, and send the sedative into him. Place the sleeping boy in the transport device, and send him down the chute to Elsewhere. Can you handle that?"

"I assure you I can," she replied. "I will see you later." 

Lily watched her father leave, then she lay the little boy in the wooden transport device. She picked up the syringe, and cooed to him softly. As the syringe pierced the boy's skin he let out a howl of pain. Lily fought the urge to cry.

"I'm sorry little one," she whispered. "I'm sure it will be alright soon." Sure enough as soon as the liquid had drained from the syringe the baby's eyes began to droop closed. His cries abruptly stopped. His eyes, half open, half-closed, stared up at her blankly.

Lily's breath caught in her throat. She touched him. She could not feel his heart beating. Memories of the dream, of war, of the dead boy, it all came back in a horrifying rush. She knew within her that she had just killed an innocent baby. He was dead, and she had killed him!

Steadying her hands, Lily shut the box, and let the dead child go down the chute marked Elsewhere. She left the room, walking slightly unsteadily. She managed to hold herself together, and suppress her emotions. She searched for the word of what she felt as she fed one of the babies. It was called Guilt, but it was different then when they were made to feel guilty as children. It rocked down all through her, and she wanted to curl up in a ball and die, just like the little boy.

Lily put the baby she had been feeding back into his crib, and started to change another one's diapers. It was then she saw the twin brother of the boy she had killed. Lily could not stand any longer. A deep darkness descended around her, and she gave herself over to it willingly.

  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  
  


The doctor took her vital statics.

"Have you been sleeping properly?" he asked. "Your body is showing signs of exaustion." Lily thought of the war dreams. It was true that she was not getting enough sleep, and she wasn't about to tell him about the death of the baby.

"I've been excited," she lied. "I'm supposed to get my life partener today. I've been excited for over a week now, and haven't been sleeping well since then, maybe longer."

"Hmmmm. Well, we'll have to change that. It disrupts everything terribly when someone collapses." He handed her a bottle of pale pills. "Take one pilll every night before you go to bed for the next week. I want you to only work every other day until these pills are done. I will contact administration for you."

"Thank you, doctor."

"Not a problem. Return here in one week, and we'll seee how you are then."

"As you wish, doctor," she replied.

Lily did not go to her new home, though she knew where it was. She had something more pressing to do first. She headed to the old Reciever's place behind the house of the Old. The new Reciever was just leaving as Lily entered.

The Old Reciever smiled when he recognized her.

"Lily, come in!" he turned to his receptionist. "Hold all visitors, Tess."

"Yes, Reciever," the woman replied.

Lily looked around in awe. She heard the Reciever lock his door, and watched him turn off his speaker. She was startled to see how old the Reciever now seemed.

"What can I do for you, Lily?" he asked, motioning for her to sit.

"I know what Release is," she bluttered. Alarm creased the old man's face.

"How?"

Lily broke down into tears at that moment, feeling ashamed. She told him everything, about Jonas and his nightly visits, about her memories of war, of the dead boy. She told him about her frustration at lying, her anger at the senseless deaths of the children and old alike.

The old man wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, dear girl. This is a horrible secret to bear."

"I don't think I can bear it!" she replied angrily.

"That's what Jonas thought too," the Reciever said softly. Lily looked up at him, though she knew it was rude.

"That's why he ran away? To save Gabe from being Released?"

"Yes, Lily, dear girl." Lily was suddenly very proud of her brother. She had always wondered why he would have gone into the river with Gabe, but now it made sense. He was trying to save the little boy's life!"

A plan began to form in Lily's mind. The old man frowned, seeing her face.

"Lily, no, don't try it. They'll come after you! Just like they went after your brother."

"They never thought he was lost, did they?"

"No. His bycicle was never found. But, Lily, it was winter. You know what winter is, don't you?" Lily nodded, so the old man continued. "I don't think he lived."

"Then how did he give me his memories?" she asked. The old man sighed. 

"I don't know, Lily."

Lily thought it over. Jonas had run away in th winter, but that lasted from November to . . . March? Yes that was it, it lasted to March. But it was May now, and it would be getting warmer all the time, if her memories were correct. She smiled at the old man.

"Thank you, Reciever. If you should ever see little Jonas, tell him I love him, will you?"

"You don't think love is a useless emotion?"

"No, Reciever. And I've never taken my pill either. Something that wasn't good enough for my big brother's not good enough for me." The Reciever smiled.

"He underestimated you, Lily. I will give little Jonas your love, if you give big Jonas mine." He looked up sadly. "I loved him Lily, just as he love Gabe, and you."

"I'm starting to see it now, Reciever. Thank you. Have a good life."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

  
  
  
  


Lily tried to make it look as if she were on a leisurely bike ride. Her mind was in turmoil. The thought of going back to work , to those helpless newchildren, to where they killed children. . . . it was too much. She felt like throwing herself into the river, letting herself be killed. She shifted through her memories, trying to come up with the appropriate word. She felt suicidal. This was all from the death of the poor, innocent newchild who had not had a chance at life.

Lily was on the bridge before she realized where she was headed. Over the bridge and down the road was another community. The water led beyond the communities to Elsewhere. Lily paused on the bridge, gazing into the quickly rushing water. Today was one of the days that the fishery was expelling the extra water accumulated. The river was rushing faster then usual, and the bridge was slick.

Lily turned when she heard a bicycle approaching from behind her. She saw a familiar face.

"Lily, hello," said the familiar young woman. Lily saw her change, and for a brief moment, Fiona's hair was red.

"Hello, Fiona."

"The river is moving rather swiftly today," Fiona said, glancing down. "I heard they are keeping a special close watch on the children, so that there is no Loss. It would be terrible if someone were to fall into that water."

"Terrible," Lily agreed. She looked up. There was another rider coming toward them. It was her chance. She climbed up onto her bicycle, and started back to her community. Purposely, she wobbled her wheels. On the slick bridge, her bicycle toppled. Unfortunately, she slammed into Fiona. The two of them rolled into the wooden railing. The railing splintered and gave way. Together, the two of them plunged into the cool water. They were rapidly swept by the swift water.

  
  


"Help!" screamed Fiona. The other rider stopped his bike, and reversed it the way he had come. Fiona thrashed wildly. "I can't swim!" she cried. Lily reached for her. She did not want Fiona to die. She could not bear two murders on her conscience.

"Fiona, hold on!" she called, fighting the current. She grabbed onto Fiona's hand, but the other girl was panicking, and pulling her under. A cool resolve descended on Lily. She reached into herself, pulling out the calmest memory she could find. Fiona's body went rigid, then relaxed. Lily swam them both to the surface, and kept them both afloat as the river carried them along.

They traveled at a speed Lily was sure was only rivaled by a plane. She was cold through her body, but it did not seem to matter. She clung onto memories of warmth, keeping her and Fiona from getting too cold. Fiona awoke some time later. She did not move.

"What's going on?" she cried.

"We were swept into the river," Lily replied as calmly as she could. "I couldn't get us to shore, but I didn't want us to be Lost."

A terrible rushing noise filed her ears. Lily looked up. The water dropped away suddenly.

"What is that?" Lily felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She pulled Fiona, and, her muscles burning with exertion, Lily managed to get them to the shore. Panting, she collapsed in the dirt. 

Fiona went to the edge of the great drop. She peered over. 

"What is this?" she asked. Lily slowly drew her tired body up. She looked down. Below, she could see a mass of plants. Trees, she realized with a start, that's a forest. She had seen forests in her memories. She glanced over the forest. Something odd began to happen. After a certain point, the trees took on a change. She realized it was colour. Staring in awe, she could see almost a curtain where the grey stopped and colour started.

"I have to get there," she realized. She looked at Fiona. She knew she could not let Fiona go back to the community. Fiona would tell them where she went.

Lily took a deep breath.

"Fiona, I must show you something."

"What is it?" Fiona asked, a look of suspicion playing across her face.

"I must ask you to simply trust me."

"As you wish."

"May I see your hand?" Lily asked. Fiona blinked at her in confusion. She placed her hand in Lily's before a shock registered on her face. 

"You can give memories!"

It was too late. Lily concentrated on the memory of war. She pulled from it the boy's sad, open eyes, staring vacantly into death. The image dimmed in her mind, and Lily heard Fiona gasp violently.

For a moment, Fiona's eyes stared at her in the same blank manor, until the girl collapsed at Lily's feet, sobbing. Lily put a comforting hand on Fiona's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Fiona. It had to be. Choose now, with me, or back to the House of the Old." Fiona looked up. Tears stained her face, but there was a spark in her dark eyes, a flash of true anger.

"How could they do this?"

"I don't know."

"I can't go back to that."

"I know."

"Then where will we go, Lily?" Lily knelt by Fiona's side. 

"Elsewhere," she replied softly.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
They scaled down the steep drop, and started toward the forest.   
"We've got to keep moving," Lily told Fiona. "Otherwise, they might send in planes, and find us, and take us back."  
"I can't go back there," Fiona whispered. She wiped her hands on her pants, and Lily saw red streaks on the colourless clothing. "But, wouldn't it be safer to travel at night? It's hard to see at night." Lily nodded.   
"It would be," she agreed, "but we must get into covering, otherwise it will be easy to see us."  
"What about the heat sensors?"  
"I've got pleanty of memories of cold things," Lily replied. Fiona stared at her.   
"Where did you get all these memories, Lily?" Lily hesitated.  
"Jonas," she replied softly.   
"Jonas? Your older brother?"  
"Yes." Lily bent down next to the calmer water. They were far enough from the drop that the water did not rush so violently anymore. She wondered how she could get them to move along faster.  
"Lily, did he violeate his training, then, and give you memories when you were so little?"  
"Of course not!"  
"But, Jonas was Lost."  
"Lost, yes. But I don't think he was killed."  
"Killed?"  
Lily flinched.  
"Killed," she replied, hoping to explain, "like the boy in the memory I just gave you. It means to make dead." Fiona nodded, but she had gone terribly pale. Lily cupped her hands, and drank some of the water.   
Fiona stared at the water.  
"I don't want to go for another swim," she said. Lily laughed.  
"No, niether do I. Still, we should keep near the water."  
"There may be more communities on the river."  
"I don't think so," Lily replied. She stood. "Look over there, at those trees. Tell me what you see."  
"Trees. Normal, everyday trees."  
"Fair enough. What do you see beyond those trees?" Fiona squinted, and let out a gasp.  
"Beyond!" she cried. "Like in my memories!" Lily nodded as the older girl turned to her.  
"Green trees. No more Sameness. No more communities."  
"So, that's where we are going to go?"  
"That's where we are going to try to go to. I have no idea waht is beyond Beyond, but there must be something out there, people maybe, who can help us."  
"And, what are we trying to do?" Fiona asked. Lily smiled.  
"We are going to find Jonas."  
  
They trecked along at a quick pace. Light was falling out of the sky, and it was getting dark. It was not getting any colder, though, and Lily was glad. In some of her memories, when night came, it got terribly cold. They reached the trees just before daybreak. By that time, Lily was thoroughly exhausted.   
"I can't move another step," Fiona muttered. She plunked down at the bottom of a tree. Lily stared at the tree until a memory came, and she knew it was a maple tree. No fruit grew on maple trees.  
"We can sleep here, I think."  
Lily curled up on the ground. The ground was hard, moist and smelled funny. Still she was somehow glad that she was under the trees, where the air smelled fresh.  
"Lily?" came Fiona's fearful voice next to her.  
"What is it, Fiona?" she asked, trying not to yawn. It would be rude.  
"What if tigers come?" Lily sat up, rubbing her eyes.  
"Tigers?" she repeated.  
"They are frightening beasts who eat people. They are striped."  
"Black and orange?" Lily asked. Fiona puzzled over this for a moment.   
"I think that was the Old Recievers word for it: orange. Yes, he said I'd never see a Tiger in a community, except as a comfort object."  
"You won't see one here either, Fiona, I promise. Tigers like really warm, humid places."  
"Humid?" Lily sighed. There was just so much to explain, and right now she didn't have the energy. "Warm, wet air," she explained as best as she could. "We are safe here, Fiona. We're still in the Sameness, and there are no animals here. Now, go to sleep before it gets too light out." She curled up in a ball again, and tried to sleep.  
  
Lily jerked awake when a low hum startled her.  
"Fiona, wake up!" she whispered. She grabbed the girl's arm.  
"Lily, you're hurting me!"  
"Be still," Lily hissed. She used her memory of a snow storm to bring their body temperatures down. They waited in silence for a moment, until the plane was gone.   
Lily let go of the woman's arm as they shivered. She still had a fraction of the snow storm memory, but it was faded.   
"I appologize for hurting you," Lily said. Fiona smiled sadly.  
"I accept your appology," she replied. "But can we get out of here? I'm so cold!"  
"If we move, we'll warm up," Lily said. "I don't think I could sleep now anyhow. Still, let's stay under the canopy tonight."  
"Canopy?" Lily heaved a sigh, and explained as they walked. 


	7. Chapter 6

  
  


Chapter 6

  
  


Emilia rolled over in her sleep, sighing contentedly. She heard a noise. It startled her awake. She grabbed her doll tightly in her pudgy fingers, sucking on the doll's foot. She heard her Daddy's voice screaming a bad word at her mother. Tears fell on her cheeks. She hated it when they fought. She rolled quietly out of her bed, and scurried into her closet. She was small, and she managed to hide between the dolls as she shut the door. She liked the dark, she wasn't at all afraid of the dark. But, she was afraid of her Daddy when he'd had too much beer. It made him mean.

Things were very quiet for a minute. Emilia reached up to open the door, and go back to her bed. She heard her daddy's voice, louder this time. She heard her mother screaming, crying, then she heard a great big bang. Emilia whimpered, and sunk deeper into her dolls.

She heard heavy footsteps on the stairs, and her father calling her name. She trembled, biting on her doll's foot so she wouldn't cry. She didn't want her daddy to see her cry. She was a big girl.

"Emilia! Come out honey! Daddy wants to talk to you!" Emilia shrunk into the dolls more. Her Daddy sounded mean, angry. It was late. Only Mean Daddy ever wanted to talk when it was late.

Emilia heard her father in her room. With a shaking hand, she slid the chain lock over. 

"Emilia, Daddy doesn't want to play games." She heard a boot kick on the closet door, and felt it rattle. Her daddy kept kicking the door, and the door broke. Her daddy pulled it open. He had a gun. She screamed, and felt warm water running down her legs.

"I love you Emilia," he said in his Mean Daddy voice. He aimed the gun at her, and there was a terrible noise.

Emilia sat up with a start. She gasped, and looked down at her hands. They were her own hands, her seventeen year old hands. 

"Why did you do that?" she cried.

"You asked me to," he replied softly. "You told me you wanted me to show you how I felt when I was running away. That is the most powerful fear Memory I have that wouldn't leave you senseless for hours."

Emilia tried to glare at her older adopted brother, but she just couldn't. He had that terrible image in his mind all along, and he had more where that had come from.

"Do you need anything?" he asked. "Explanation?"

"How did you make me believe it was me?" she asked. He gave her a bitter smile, and she instantly knew it was one of those things he didn't like to talk about. 

"One of the secrets of memories," he replied softly, looking away, "is that I can show another person without actually giving them the original memory. I gave you a copy that I made. It would have been worse if I have given you an original memory. As it is, I'm sure your Mother and Father will not be pleased with me."

"They don't need to know." He gave her a sideways look.

"All these lies," he sighed, shaking his head. "I had a hard time telling my family one lie, and you seem to lie on a regular basis."

"Not telling someone is not a lie," she protested.

"Lie by omission," he countered. She heaved a sigh. There was just no winning.

Her little adopted brother stuck his head around the corner. Emilia grinned at the scrawny blond twelve year old. 

"Supper!" he said. He grinned at Jonas. "You are allowed to go on the transmitter today, Jonas," he added. "It's all fixed." Jonas smiled. Emilia knew he was worried about someone, though she hadn't a clue who it was. Jonas never talked about his experience in his community, but she knew he used the transporter to go visit someone. She grinned. 

"Maybe," she thought, examining her older brother's well defined physic, "he has a lover that he visits every night." She coloured at the thought. She knew Jonas would just die of embarrassment if she said something like that to him. 

Emilia sat at the table with her family: her mother, her father, and her two adopted brothers, Jonas and Gabriel. They were brothers from a community. At least, that is what they had told Emilia and her parents. She could certainly see the resemblance between the two of them, both physically and their personalities. They were both serious, thoughtful and wise beyond their years. Emilia was only bothered by one thing. They shared secrets all the time, and Jonas would never explain why he found some things particularly offensive.

Jonas and Gabe had been discovered nearly eleven years ago by a friend of Emilia's father. The two boys had been half starved, delusional and hypothermic. Jonas would not let go of the little boy, though, until he had been sedated. He was wildly protective of Gabe. 

The first thing Jonas had asked when he woke up, was, "Is this else where?" Emilia always thought that a curious question. Where else would he be? Her father had told her that Elsewhere was a community term, 

Emilia began eating her dinner: perch and rice. She noticed that Jonas was barely touching his fish. She gave him a little smile, but he did not look up.

"Something bothering you, Jonas?" her father asked. Jonas looked up.

"Nothing ," he replied. "Just little things. My collage paper's got to be off tomorrow, and I'm not nearly done typing it."

"So you want me to check your grammar?" her mother asked, with a laugh. Emilia chuckled. They all knew Jonas had far better grammar skills then anyone in her family.

"No, I think I'm fine." He took one bite of the fish. His rice was all gone. "That was good," he said, pushing himself away from the table. "May I be excused?"

"Sure, Jonas," her mother replied. "But stay off the transmitter until after supper."

"I will," he promised, nodding his head once. Then, he disappeared to his room in the basement.

"Gabe, talk to your brother. See if you can rattle some sense into him." Gabe gave her mother a small smile.

"You mistake me for a miracle worker," he said softly. "But I'll try."

  
  
  
  


Jonas waited for Gabe to join him down in the transporter room. The fair haired young man came down. Jonas shivered as a sudden awareness swept through him. Gabe would had started his training this year if things had been different. 

"You shouldn't worry, Jonas," Gabe said. He began to punch buttons, entering the coordinates for Lily's bedroom. Jonas strapped the returning device around his waist. 

"I can't help it. You know how I feel. I cannot let them claim her as they claimed our parents. I need to talk to her, to explain war. She was so upset. . ."

"Can you blame her, Jonas? You destroyed how she looked at her world."

"Her world is a narrow world, Gabe."

"Our world was a narrow world," Gabe clenched his fist. Jonas shook his head sadly, wondering once more how much his little brother remembered from the colourless, soulless world, devoid of love, of true happiness. "You saved us both from it. You can save her too."

"How much do you remember her?" Jonas asked, stepping into the transporter device.

"Very little, I must admit. A smiling face. . . A little girl, brown hair, brown eyes. Plain, but she loved playing with me, and wanted to take care of me."

"She's a Nurturer now," Jonas whispered. "That is why I had to give her war. I wanted her to see what they did to those children. I thought she could maybe change what I could not."

"They were going to kill me, weren't they?" Gabe asked. Jonas looked up. The little boy had never once questioned why they had run away from the only home either of them had ever known. He had always just accepted his new life. But, now, he was older. He had to know, and Jonas was the only one who could tell him.

"You were going to be Released the next day. So, I ran. What choice did I have? I couldn't have lived with myself if I knew I had let you be killed. . ."

Gabe came forward and gave him a quick embrace, what Emilia called a "hug". 

"You did right, Jonas. Thank you." Jonas smiled. 

"I got to go, Gabe. It's nearing midnight. She'll be expecting me."

"Be careful, Jonas."

"I always am."

Gabe activated the transporter. He faded from Jonas's view, and another room formed around him. The plain walls of a community child's room formed around him, and then he saw a bed, and a child lying in the bed. Jonas was startled. There was a little boy in his sister's bed. He frantically checked the coordinates. He was in the right place. . . .

Jonas leaned over the little boy, not daring to touch him. He was an ordinary little boy with dark brown hair. His cheeks were stained with tears, and there were wet spots on the pillow. Jonas started to wake the boy, to find out why he was crying, when he remembered that he was in the community, and that the little boy would surely be frightened by him. 

Jonas did the only thing he knew how to do. He slipped his hand up the boy's night shirt, and called forth a memory of a beach. He tailored it, making the colours leave, and inserting himself and the little boy there, so that they could talk.

The little boy stared up at him with dark eyes. Jonas hated seeing only black and white, but he knew it was necessary.

"Who are you?" the little boy asked. "And where are we?"

"This is the land of dreams," Jonas lied. "I am a dream-dweller."

"A dream dweller?" the boy's face crumpled up in confusion.

"Yes. You seemed sad, so I came to talk. Do you want to talk, little one?"

"I'm not a little one. I'm a seven. And my name is Jonas." Jonas could hardly keep his surprise back. So, this was his replacement.

"Why are you sad, Jonas?"

"My big sister was Lost today," the little Jonas said. He started to cry. Jonas bent down to him. "I'm such a newchild, crying for her!"

"It's okay to be sad, Jonas," he said. The little Jonas shook his head.

"I'm not supposed to be sad anymore. We had her ceremony of Loss today. I's not supposed to think about her anymore."

"Things aren't always that easy, Jonas." He put his hand out. "I'm sure your big sister will be all right in Elsewhere."

"You know about Elsewhere?" the little boy asked, his eyes wide.

"I do. I have seen it, and it is beautiful. She will be happy there."

"Are there newchildren there?" asked the little boy. "She likes newchildren."

"There are," Jonas replied, trying to smile. Lily had been Lost? In the river? 

"Well, at least she won't be lonely when she travels to Elsewhere," the little boy continued. "And then she can play with all the little newchildren when she gets to Elsewhere! I'm glad she'll be happy, even if I'm a little sad."

"Jonas, this is very important. Why won't your sister be lonely going to Elsewhere?"

"Because," the little boy replied with authority, "she was Lost with someone, a Care Taker of the Old, named Fiona." Jonas blinked stupidly at the boy for a moment. Fiona? What was going on? Did Lily really drown then?

"Do you feel better, Jonas?"

"I do," little Jonas replied. "Thank you, dream dweller, sir."

"It has been my pleasure. Do me a favour, though?"

"What?" 

"Never forget your big sister. Keep her in your heart," he touched the boy's chest, where his heart was.

"But, we are supposed to forget. To dull the pain." Jonas smiled bitterly.

"Lily would not want to be forgotten. Remember her." Jonas then pulled his real hand off the boy's back. He played with the returner, and let himself fade. Before he faded, he heard the little boy whispered Lily's name, and Jonas had to smile. If he touched this little boy, maybe his replacement would be able to help his community. Now, all he had to do was find out if Lily had truly been Lost, along with Fiona, or if Lily had planned her escape.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

  
  


Lily hurt all over. Her muscles burned with fatigue, slowing their travel. She was hungry. They had found a few plants that Lily had decided were edible, and they had come across an apple tree in full fruitation. Lily was eating an apple as they walked. 

They had not seen any planes since the first one.

"Do you think they've given up on us?" Fiona asked.

"Probably. We aren't that important. Besides, that man saw us both go into the river." Lily took another bite of her apple, and gazed up. "Jonas is probably crushed."

"Crushed? We would he be crushed?" 

"I don't mean squished, Fiona. I mean he'll be upset." Fiona nodded slowly.

"My life mate will probably be upset too."

"Who is he?" Lily asked.

"Asher." 

"Asher, Jonas's friend?"

"We aren't supposed to say his name," Fiona turned to her. "He was Lost."

"So were we. Rules of the community don't apply to us any more. Besides, what are they going to do?"

"Nothing, I suppose."

"Well then, let's forget about the rule about the Lost. And, I think, from now on, we shouldn't worry too much about rudeness. If you have a question you want to ask me, ask."

"Really?"

"Fiona, we are the only two around. We may never speak to another person again. We can't be afraid to ask. But, you don't have to say anything you don't want to. I won't push for answers."

Fiona stopped. She stared at Lily.

"Lily, I do have a question."

"Go ahead, then."

"Do you believe Jonas, your big brother, died when he fell in the river?"

"No," she replied softly. "And I don't think he fell in the river either. I think he escaped the community."

"Why?" Fiona asked. "What would make him do such a rash thing?"

"Like us?" Lily asked bitterly. Fiona nodded, her face flushing. "I apologize for my harsh tone, Fiona, but, well. . ."

"I accept your apology, Lily. Don't worry."

"He stole a newchild."

"Jonas stole something?"

"The newchild's name was Gabe. He was staying with us, so that he would sleep the night. Gabe refused to sleep whenever Jonas was not around, and so all the Nurturers voted to have Gabe Released." Fiona's hands flew to her mouth.

"That's terrible! An innocent baby!"

"They do it all the time," Lily added bitterly. "Any child who is not perfect, and one of identical twins, they are killed, along with any who do not progress fast enough."

"I never knew!" Fiona whispered. "Now, I understand why you wanted to flee as much as I did."

"I killed a newchild," Lily continued softly. "I didn't know. How could I, when they don't know?"

"When?" Fiona asked. 

"The day we fell in the river together."

"Oh, Lily, I'm sorry." 

Lily took a moment to compose herself. She shook her head, and started walking.

"I've killed fourty seven Old, and seen countless other Releases," Fiona told her. Her voice was shaking. "Lily, they trusted me, and I ended their lives!" Lily put her hand on Fiona's shoulder. "Lily, how could they do this to us, turn us into murderers?"

"They don't know. Only the Receivers know." Lily threw the apple core to the ground, and kicked it. "We can't be the only ones who know," Fiona protested.

"There may be others, in Elsewhere. I don't know. Jonas knew, and the Old Receiver, and probably the new Receiver knows too. But the others, they don't understand."

"Someone must have gotten that memory, the one of the dead boy."

"Probably one of the community members who applied for Release after they gave back their memories."

"Like, my mother," Fiona whispered. "She was killed. I was there. She asked me to be there. And I didn't know!" Fiona suddenly began to weep. She curled up, crying.

"Fiona," Lily put her hand on her shoulder. "Her suffering is over. There are things in my memories that give me cause, that I would have gladly handed myself over to be Released just to avoid the pain."

"Why didn't you?" Fiona asked. 

"Because, Jonas told me to bear it, and he helped me through it, through better memories. He warned me. Asked me before he gave me a bad memory, if I could stand to take it."

"He asked you?" Lily nodded. She helped the girl up to her feet.

"Many times."

"You've been in contact with him?"

"Yes. Since I was a Twelve."

"You've been receiving memories since you were a Twelve?"

"Yes."

"Every night?"

"More or less."

"But, how did Jonas get all those memories? He only trained for a year."

"I don't know," Lily admitted. 

They started walking again. 

"I hate them," Fiona announced.

"Who?"

"Who ever created the Sameness, I hate them. Look what they did to us, to your family! What gives them the right to meddle with us, with our lives?"

"I don't know," Lily replied sadly. "There is nothing in my memories that tells me why the Sameness was created. It was created, though. There was another way of life."

"I hope that there still is another way of life."

"Well, we will find out soon enough. Eventually, we've got to come across people, don't we?"

"I suppose."

"Well, let's keep going. There is still plenty of night left."

"I'm sick of this darkness, Lily. Can't we find a place to stop, and wait for a day and a night?"

"In a few days, Fiona, I promise. Once we are sure that they won't be looking for us."

"I guess I can handle that. Let's move it, then. I hope we find another fruit tree soon."

"Same here. I've only got enough fruit to last us until tomorrow, maybe the next day if we eat very little."

"Keep your eyes open, then."

"I will."


	9. Chapter 8

  
  
  
  


Chapter 9:

  
  
  
  


It was much hotter now. Fiona's skin had begun to take on a reddish hue that Lily knew the girl could not see. She was being sunburned, as was Lily. They walked in the daylight now, but that had provided a new problem: the sunburns. They were never thirsty, because they stayed along the river, but the heat of the summer was exhausting.

"I don' t know how much longer I can keep this up, Lily," Fiona admitted, as they rested beside the river. It was the hottest time of the day, the sun directly overhead, and they were seeking shelter in the shade of the trees. "All this walking. . ."

"I know, Fiona. But, we've got to keep moving. There isn't enough food here, and I don't know what we can eat besides these apples." 

Fiona waded into the water.

"I dreamed of Jonas last night," Fiona told her, as she squatted down, getting herself throughly soaked without going out of the shade. "It was a stirring dream. It's been six days since my pill, Lily. I'm afraid of what will happen to me."

"Nothing will happen to you, Fiona, I promise."

"Is it part of your training?"

"The pill? No, of course not. But, Jonas always threw his out. I saw him, even when he thought no one was around. I've never taken the pill a day in my life."

"Why not?"

"Because, I thought that if it wasn't good enough for Jonas, it wasn't good enough for me."

"Like the community?"

"I guess so." Lily joined her friend it the river. She pulled her hand through the slowly moving waves, the water parting around her hand. The water shimmered in the sunlight, and the was a flash of blue within the water. Lily smiled. She loved colour. It filled her with joy, seeing colour without summoning the colour into her vision.

"Lily? What is it?"

"Blue," she replied softly. "For a moment, the water was blue."

"Blue? Is that another colour?"

"Yes. One of the many colours of the rainbow."

"Rainbow?" Lily sighed. 

"We have a while to rest. Why don't you lay down in the grass, and I'll give you a memory of a rainbow."

  
  


Fiona lay down on the grass, her head resting on her arms. Lily placed her hand on the girl's back, and she called to her the memory of rainbow. Immediately she knew she had done something she shouldn't have. She felt it slipping from her, and a terrible throbbing pain within her head. Fiona gasped in rapture below her, but Lily felt as if someone had cut something from her mind. She tumbled back into the grass. She had done something wrong. She tried to call the memory of the rainbow back to her, but she could not. She tried to make another copy of the rainbow appear before her eyes, as she had learned to do. Nothing happened.

Lily sat, stunned, for a few more minutes, until the throbbing subsided. Fiona cried out it shock.

"Lily, it's fading!" she cried. 

"Fading?"

"I can't see it anymore!"

Curious, Lily called the memory up. She was surprised to find that it returned as bright as ever to her.

"Let me try again," Lily offered. She placed her hand on her friend's back, and created another rainbow, using the one in her memory as a template. Again Fiona gasped in delight, but Lily felt no throbbing in her head. 

They sat in silence for a long time, Lily watching the river flow by, catching occasional glimpses of blue, Fiona sleeping peacefully under the trees. Lily saw a fish leap from the water. She tried to catch it, using her tunic as a net, but the fish eluded her capture. Sighing, wishing for fish for dinner, Lily woke Fiona from her heavy sleep, and the two of them continued on their way.

  
  
  
  


*****

  
  


He felt like a newchild, watching his parents pace back and forth. They were very upset. The Parenting Committee had summoned them, and he knew that meant big trouble. They were supposed to have gone two days ago, but the Old Receiver had gone away to Elsewhere, and the new Receiver had to find those who had been given memories. Only thirteen had been reported.

He hadn't reported them, through. He had received a memory while he slept, of a beautiful rainbow, filled with colours, bright and beautiful. He did not want to give it up. So he hadn't told his parents, or any of his class mates. Besides, none of his classmates talked to him now unless they were required to do so. Some of them even poked fun at him.

Alone in his bedroom, he began to think. He knew his parents were going to be chastised. They had Lost two of their children, after all. The other children in his group thought it was funny, that his parents could not look after their children very well. He didn't think it was funny at all. It was terrible.

"I miss you," he whispered, so softly he could barely hear it. He didn't want the speakers to hear him. Then he'd get in trouble too.

  
  


Jonas yawned, and changed into his night clothes. His mother stuck her head in, to bid him good night. Then Jonas leaned back. He pulled the image of a rainbow into his mind. The colours made him feel happy. Suddenly, the memory began to change. He was in the dream-land, where the dream dweller had talked to him. He looked for the dream dweller, but he could not find him.

"Jonas," said a voice. It was not the dream dweller, but someone who looked like him, a Twelve. His hair and his eyes were pale.

"Who are you?" asked Jonas.

"My name is Gabriel, Jonas. I am a dream guardian."

"A dream guardian? Don't you mean a dream dweller?" 

"Um, yes," the dream boy stumbled. "Jonas, there is a terrible problem."

"A problem?" Jonas asked, peering at the dream boy. The dream boy nodded.

"We have been watching you, and we know what is going on. Your parents are both going to be Released."

"What! No, they can't do that!" Jonas cried. He felt panic, and then, more strongly, anger. 

"They can. They will send you to another house, and when they do, we won't be able to find you any more."

"Can you help my parents? Take them to your dream world, so that they won't be Released?"

"Your parents cannot leave their world. They love the rules too much. The rules say that they have to be Released, because they failed with both of their children."

"The rules. . ." Jonas whispered. He tried to wake up.

"Jonas, this is serious," Gabriel said. "You make the choice: come with me, to Elsewhere, and we will see if Fiona comes to us, or live here, until you are Released too."

"But what if they don't Release my parents? Then they will be left all alone, and they'll be sad. I want to stay with them."

"Jonas. . ." Gabriel looked sad.

"How would you take me to Elsewhere?" Jonas asked, trying to change the subject.

"I will attack a belt to you, and it will bring you to me."

"Can you attack the belt and tell me how to get to you?"

"Of course I can. Can you handle the responsibility?"

"Yes," Jonas replied. He grinned. "I'm a seven. That's pretty old you know." Gabriel gave him a smile.

"Come here, then, Jonas." Jonas obeyed. "This belt will only work once, and only on you. You can't take it off."

"It's a good thing I had my bath yesterday," Jonas said. Gabriel laughed.

"Yes it is. Hold your arms up. Yes, just like that. Now, if you want to come to my place, you only need to press this red button."

"Red?" Jonas whispered. "You see colours?" Gabriel made a face.

"Yes, all dream dwellers do," he said, too quickly. Jonas gave him a funny look. Gabriel went wide-eyed. "You know colours?"

"Yeah," he admitted. What did it matter if a dream boy knew he had seen colours?

"Very cool."

"What's cool mean?"

"Never mind, Jonas. It's just a saying."

"Oh."

"Have a good sleep, Jonas. I have to get going."

"Okay. Bye, Gabriel."

"Bye, Jonas. I hope I'll see you later."

  
  
  
  


Jonas woke up when his mother began to gently shake him.

"Jonas, time to get up."

"Okay, mother," he sighed. He went to sit for the telling of dreams. 

"Did you dream last night, Jonas?" his mother asked. Jonas smiled.

"I did. A Twelve called Gabriel came to me, and we talked."

"About what?" his mother asked. Jonas looked over at his father. His father looked very uncomfortable.

"About Releases," Jonas replied. "He said he came from Elsewhere." His father started to stare at him in a rude way.

"Gabriel? Are you sure that was his name?"

"Yes, and he was from Elsewhere. He had very. . ." Jonas tried to find the right word. He didn't want to seem rude, "unusual eyes. They were pale." His father jumped to his feet.

"Calm down," his mother said. "It was only a dream." She smiled. "Thank you for your dream, Jonas." She looked sad for a moment. "Jonas, since you brought up Release, I have some thing to tell you." Jonas flinched in expectation. 

"Yes, mother," he said softly.

"Your father and I are not fit to be parents. You will be moving into a family unit that has only a girl."

"I would like to stay with you," he told her, trying to keep the tears from his voice.

"You can't, Jonas."

"What is going to happen to you, mother, father?"

"We are going to be Released."

"No, please, you can't!"

"It is the rules, Jonas," his mother said softly. Jonas forced all his sadness into his toes.

"I understand," he lied. He felt horrible for lying, but there was no choice. "I don't feel well. I'm going to the washroom."

"Hurry, son. Your father wants to take you to school."

"I'll hurry," he lied again. He stopped before heading into the washroom. "I love you," he called to them. He ran to his room, slamming the door shut. He pushed his bed up against the door, and lifted his night-shirt. The belt was there. He ignored the tears, and he pushed the button as his father shoved the door out of the way.

"Jonas!" he called.

"Goodbye, father," Jonas yelled. His father turned, and Jonas smiled. "I love you. I hope you are happy in Elsewhere."


	10. Chapter 9

  
  


Chapter 10:

  
  


Jonas rested his head against the Giver. He still lived, though barely. He was hooked up to machines that were meant to prolong his fading life.

"Giver, please, wake up."

"Jonas, it's time you let him go," Emilia said, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"No! You don't understand. Nobody understands!"

"Jonas," Emilia whispered softly. He ignored her. She sighed. "Fine. Be that way." He still said nothing.

  
  


Emilia left his room, and she heard an odd noise. It took her a moment to realize that the transporter had become active. Emilia ran down the stairs. Gabe was at school, but Emilia had remained home to take care of Jonas. He refused to leave the old man's side. He would only eat if they brought him food.

  
  


Emilia through open the door. The transporter was beeping very loudly. Someone was trying to get in! She turned the transporter on, and steam filled the room. When it cleared, there appeared to be no one inside the capsule. Confused, Emilia pushed open the door. There, lying in a heap, was a little boy, no more then seven years old. Emilia stared at his odd, grey clothes in wonder. She scooped the skinning boy into her arms.

"Jonas!" she called up. No response. "Jonas, get down here, now!" The little boy in her arms stirred. "Hello," she said softly.

"Please don't shout at me," he muttered. "I'll get down."

"What ever do you mean, little one?"

"You told me to get down," he replied, still sounding groggy.

"You're name is Jonas?" she asked. He gave her a sleepy smile.

"You have nice eyes," the boy whispered. "They're brown."

"So are yours," she told the odd child in her arms.

"Are they?" 

  
  


Emilia did not know what to make of the strange little boy. 

"Where are your parents?"

"They were Released." Her breath caught in her throat. A community boy! Here?

"Come on, little one. I'll get you some nice lunch."

"It's mid afternoon? Already?"

"Yes."

"I didn't get breakfast," he said, pouting. She grinned, taking the child by the hand. Some things never changed. Boys still only thought about food!

"Is this Elsewhere?" he asked, as she poured his a glass of orange juice.

"This is my village," she replied. 

"Oh," he said, though his face was blank. She sighed. "What's that?"

"Orange juice."

"I can see it's orange," the little Jonas replied indignantly. "But what's juice?"

"Juice is something you drink. It's good, I promise." He tentatively took a sip. His face lit up.

"Hey, this is good!"

"Told you." She grinned at him. He gave her a lopsided smile.

"Well, Jonas, is it?" He nodded. "Is that a common name in your Community?"

"No. I'm the only one who has it." He grinned with pride. 

  
  


Emilia slid a grilled cheese sandwich over to him.

"What's this?" he asked. 

"A sandwich," she replied, repressing a sigh. "A grilled cheese sandwich." He grinned again, taking a large bite of the sandwich. She shook her head. 

"You're pretty," the child said, as he broke a long, gooey string of melted cheese off of the sandwich. "What's your name?"

"Emilia," she replied.

"There's a four down the street who is called Emilia," he reported proudly, as he continued to play with a long string of cheese. She couldn't help but smile at the curious little boy. "Do you know her?"

"I don't really know anyone from your Community," she said. "There are a few other people here who come from Communities, though."

"Really?" he looked up from the cheese. "Anyone named Lily?"

"Lily?" she repeated. "No." His face fell.

"Oh," he said softly. "I wanted my sister to be here. I miss her, even though I'm not supposed to." Emilia looked over at the sad little boy. 

"Where is your sister? Back in the Community?"

"She was Lost. She fell in the river, and it took her away." 

"Oh, Jonas, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why are you apologizing? You didn't take her. The river did." 

  
  


Emilia heard the door open. She heard Gabe's familiar laughter. She scowled.

"Stay here for a minute, would you, Jonas," she said, giving him a smile. He nodded, and resumed playing with the cheese. Emilia quickly went to the front door. She snached Gabe by the ear, dragging him inside. His friends laughed.

"Emila, what was that for?" he demanded as she slammed the door shut.

"You have been communicating with a Community boy! You brought a Community boy here!"

"Yes," Gabe replied with a small smile. "Jonas. Lily's little brother."

"Who is Lily?" Emilia demanded. "That's the second time I've heard her name today!"

"Lily is Jonas's little sister." Emilia frowned.

"Jonas, as in the Jonas that is upstairs?"

"Yes."

"His little sister? Is that who he visits?"

"Yes."

"She was lost, at least that is what the little boy told me."

"She fell in the river, but Jonas is convinced she's on her way over."

"Well, Gabe, first you can explain to mom and dad why there is a little kid here. Then, you and I are going to get in the car and look for signs of this Lily."

"All right," Gabe sighed. "Let's go."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 11:

  
  


Lily awoke with a start.

"Did you here that?" Fiona gasped. "A plane!"

"No, not a plane," Lily replied, standing. "It's too close, too loud. . . But it is a vehicle, I'm sure of that." She stood, and brushed the grass off her pant legs. 

"Should we hide?" Fiona asked. Lily shook her head.

"We're in the middle of Elsewhere," she replied. "There are colours all around, the terrain is hilly, and we are getting sunburned. We're a long way from the Community."

"Then who is driving the vehicle?"

  
  


Lily glanced off, toward the noise. It was getting closer, and louder.

"I don't know. But we need to find out."

"Lily, it could be dangerous."

"That's why you are going to stay here, Fiona." She straightened. "I will deal with who ever is coming, and then, if they're safe, I'll call you. Stay in the trees until then."

"But. . ."

"No buts. If I don't return, keep going."

"Be careful, Lily."

"I will," she promised. "Now stay hidden."

Lily moved out into a nearby glade. She could see the vehicle rumbling along. Two young people, one her age, and the other probably an elevin, came toward her. Lily waved her arms furiously, and the young boy spotted her. The vehicle rolled toward her, and came to a stop. The boy, with blond hair and bright blue eyes, smiled in a friendly manner.

"Hello," he called. Lily was surprised that she understood him. She had expected that they would speak a different language in Elsewhere.

"Hello," she called back. "Who are you?"

"I'm Emilia," the girl said. 

"I'm Gabe. You must be Lily." Lily stared. She reminded herself it was rude to stare, and she broke her eyes away.

"Gabe? Baby Gabe?" She dared not voice the next thought she had aloud. Was he the same Gabe Jonas had stolen?

"Yes, Lily. Jonas is in Elsewhere, with us. And the old Receiver."

"The Receiver is dead?" Lily asked. 

"No. Jonas brought him to us," Emilia replied. "There is another little one, that you might know, another Jonas."

  
  


Lily began to wonder if she was dreaming. Little Jonas was in Elsewhere too? How did he get there?

"My parents?" she dared to ask. Gabe looked away.

"They were Released," Emilia replied. "I'm sorry, Lily."

"Released? My parents. . . But they were so young. . . Why did you do that?"

"They never made it to Elsewhere," Gabe told her. "They were Released in the Community." Lily swallowed, her stomach doing a flipflop. She wanted to cry. Her father, her mother, both were dead, and she had never said goodbye.

"Lily, would you like to come with us? Gabe asked. "It would do both Jonases a world of good to see you."

"Can Fiona come?" she asked.

"Of course," Gabe replied. "Whenever you're ready." 

  
  


Lily called Fiona, and waited. As the other girl returned, an unwanted memory bubbled into Lily's mind. She saw a little girl, all alone, standing over the bodies of her parents.

"Orphan," she knew immediately. She now knew what she was. An orphan. The thought filled her with sadness.

  
  


AN: yes, I know it's short, but I wanted to post something. . . Sigh. Sorry about that. I will post another chapter soon, I promise!


	12. Chapter 11

  
  


Chapter 12

  
  


She began to cry when she saw him. It wasn't that she was sad, but rather that she was overwhelmed with joy.

"Lily! Lily you're okay!" Jonas, her baby brother, ran to her, throwing his arms around her. "I thought you were lost."

"I was, but I'm found now," she replied, giving him a "hug". 

"Mother and Father were Released," he told her sadly.

"I know. Emilia told me."

"Will we see them here, in Elsewhere?" he asked. "That's what father said they sent the babies to Elsewhere. Do they send the grown-ups here too?"

"This isn't Elsewhere, really," Lily tried to explain. "It's just. . . somewhere else." Her little brother gave her a bewildered expression.

"It's hard to understand. But you will eventually. Don't worry." She ruffled his hair.

  
  


Emilia touched her shoulder.

"Would you like to see Jonas?" she asked.

"I'm right here," the little boy protested. Lily smiled.

"Do you remember, Jonas, that Mother and Father had another son, a Receiver?"

"Yes. But they would never tell me his name."

"His name is Jonas."

"Is? But he was Lost. Just like you!"

"And he came here," Lily replied. "Come on. I'll introduce you to my big brother."

  
  


He was knelt at the side of the Old Receiver, who was hooked up to many machines.

"Emilia, I don't want to talk about it, and I'm not hungry," he said, without looking up.

"Jonas, it's going to be all right," Lily said. Jonas looked up. He smiled.

"Lily. You're safe." Still, he stayed at the Receiver's side.

"Jonas, he's dying, isn't he?" Fiona asked, appearing in the doorway. Jonas looked up.

"Fiona? What are you doing here?"

"Your sister wanted to go for a swim," she replied with a semi-smile. "I like your eyes. They're so. . . blue." Jonas nodded, his concerned gaze turning to the Receiver again. "Jonas, he is very weak."

"Can you help him?" Jonas asked. "I know you worked with the Old, Fiona. Surely you can help him."

"Jonas, he is very old, older then any Old I ever treated." She read the monitors, examining the one hooked to his heart the longest. "We monitored their heart beats, and when they became irregular we put them down for a Release. He would have been Released long ago in the community. I'm sorry, Jonas, but there is nothing more I can do for him then has already been done."

  
  


Jonas shook his head.

"He has to live. He just has to!" Fiona put her arm on his shoulder.

"Jonas, he is not living well any more. He doesn't even know you're there. Maybe it would be best to let him rest now."

"Fiona. . . I can't. He's like my father. You don't understand how much it would hurt to lose him." Jonas began to cry. 

"Why are you crying?"

  
  


Everyone turned to look at little Jonas.

"Because I am losing the man I wish was my father," Jonas replied. "Because I know Fiona is right. He is old."

"If he's old, and he's hand a really good life, why are you so sad? Is he going to be Released?"

"No," Fiona replied. "No one here does Releases."

"Then why is he so sad?"

"Because he is dying," Lily explained. "It is the end of his life." Little Jonas crocked his head to the side.

"Like Mother and Father? Did they die?"

"Yes."

"Is that why I feel so sad?" Lily picked the little boy up, holding him close.

"Yes, my little brother. Now we need to leave bug Jonas alone." She touched her older brother's head as she passed. "Jonas, I'll be here when you need to talk." Then she walked out of the room.

  
  


Fiona caught up with her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Why are you leaving him alone?"

"He needs time. Time to grieve, and to heal."

"Grieve?" Lily just sighed. There was so much to tell, so much to explain.

"Come down to the kitchen," Emilia said. "I'll make you two something to eat."

  
  


Jonas appeared at the kitchen door a few minutes later. Lily stood to greet him, holding her arms out. Jonas ran to her, and buried his head on her shoulder.

"It's all right, Jonas. I'm here for you."

  
  
  
  


Two days later, they gathered at a "church" to do what Emilia called a "memorial service". Jonas spent the majority of the service crying. Fiona and Lily comforted him. As they began to head back, Lily got a strong flash of a memory. She smiled, recognizing it immediately.

"Home," she whispered. She was home.

  
  
  
  


The End


End file.
